


Little Lounds

by Thescottishpanda



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alana is lovely, Child Neglect, Freddy needs to get her priorities straight, Freddy what are you doing, Hannibal is Hannibal, I don't even know how to tag stuff properly, Jack doesn't care, Just hug the kid, Will is adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 13:31:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8753488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thescottishpanda/pseuds/Thescottishpanda
Summary: She always preferred the quite , that way she could go about doing as she pleased without her mother noticing, not that her mother paid attention to her anyway . Her mother told her from the beginning of what her purpose was , to get information that she couldn't without being caught , even if she was she could play the lost kid card although she wanted nothing to do with her mother's devious ways to get information .What will happen now her mother has left her yet again, at a crime scene  ? This might be a one-shot but I may continue it in another one-shot





	

The street lights flickered slowly to life as the sun began to go down leaving the sky in red.The lights illuminated the road where up ahead lay a mutilated body of what one was a lady and two cars crashed together with a mans upper half hanging out his windshield .The yellow crime scene tape cordoned off the crime scene with a few police standing around the edge of the scene to ward off any nosy passers by that stopped to see what had happened. In the far distance a car slowly pulled over into the side so it was not to be noticed . The drivers side door opened and a petite curly red headed woman stepped out with a small camera in hand .The curly haired woman opened the back passengers door and glanced at the small child in the seat , her eyes met with a similar red haired child with her hair contained under a red beanie with the rest of her hair bouncing out underneath.The young girl looked at the woman with a gaze that seemed to go right through her as if she wasn't there and got out of the car.

" You know what you've got to do.Call me if anything happens and do what you must ."  
After the brief instruction the older woman walked away from the girl leaving her all alone to her own devices as she walked towards the crime scene. The little girls light brown eyes gazed at the woman's silhouette as it got further into the distance towards the setting sun .A small sigh left the girls pale lips. A small frown graced her features as she glared at the ground internally wishing she had been sick so she wouldn't have to come along and stand in the cold for god knows how long . The girl shivered , snuggling into her red coat as she dragged her feet on the tarmac away from the car and towards the crime scene . It was nice out here , almost quiet if it weren't distant sound of chatter and car engines. If it weren't for the people and the noise it would be perfect . She grimaced as she slowly inched closer to the yellow tape It started getting too loud for her so she darted and crouched behind a tree at the side of the road ,pulling her knees in towards herself in attempt to calm herself down . She squeezed her her eye shut as she tried to think of something to block out the noise , it was so loud, so many people , cars ,talking , crying . She had to concentrate , to make her mother proud or at least show she was worthy of keeping around . She inhaled and exhaled a few times before moving through the trees beside the road to get closer to the dreaded yellow tape . 'I can do this ' she thought to herself .Just as she was about to focus in on what was being said she witnessed her mother being dragged away from the scene by a police officer as she tried to stay to get the scoop .She frowned at her mother's protest , they weren't to tell them to wait as her daughter was here but because she had a right to know what was going on , well in her opinion anyway .Her sad brown eyes watered but no tears fell , no she wouldn't allow them to fall at yet another betrayal of her mother .

The small girl sniffled , it looks like she wasn't getting home tonight as her motger got into her car and drove away .After a few minutes of processing what had happened she cleared her head of thoughts of her mother.''Now what do I do? ' The girl sat down as she relized she was all alone now ,and would be stuck here until her mother could come back for her , if she came back for her .She knew she couldn't call a taxi as she had no money to pay for it and also didn't want a stranger to drive her home as she might not make it there with the amount of creeps out there. She didn't know how long she sat their in the cold staring at the road but when she was brought out of her daze it was darker outside and her eyes squinted to adjust the the headlights of a car which was followed by another as they pulled over at the opposite side of the road from her . The girl was beginning to feel hungry after sitting their for god knows how long with a cold bottom from the ice cold ground . It was getting quieter as the car doors opened and a group stepped out,' No ' she thought 'they're not a group ,their team' . As the team approached the crime scene the police officers cleared it as did the rest of the team leaving one man in the middle . Everything was quiet just as she liked it , no noise it gave her some sense of security as she closed her eyes letting her breath form a small visible cloud as the hot and the cold air clashed. Before she knew it she was slipping into sleep as snow started to coat her like a blanket.

The crunch of multiple footsteps made their way to two cars parked outside the yellow tape . The group entered their cars the first reversed out and drove off into the night but the second turned. If it weren't for its light hit the trees illuminating the trees and the small mound of red and white curled up beside one of the larger trees wouldn't have been spotted .The car stopped mid turn and the passenger's doors open.A tall figure stepped out from the front and from the back another slightly smaller figure stepped out . They both approached the mound of red and white carefully as though it were to spring to life and get them . The tallest figures feet crunched lightly and with caution and crouched down to the mond . The crouched figure nodded and beckoned the other figure over . The mound of red and white started to chitter and turned slightly reveling a small girls face which was almost as pale as a corpse for being out in the snow for so long . The crouched figure leaned forwards and placed on hand on the child's forehead , their eyes widened, she was burning up badly . Morning his hand from her forehead to her shoulder he shook her gently in attempt to wake her up . The small girls frosted lashes stiffly opened , her eyes trying and failing to focus on the two silhouettes lite up by the cars headlights . The crouched figure tried to ask her questions but everything sounded muffled to the girl as if they were under water .Her eyes I got blurred the figures until the closest figure morphed into a familiar figure. "Yo-ou c-came back-k" The girl took short gasping breaths "I kn-knew you wo-would c-ome for m-me , m-mot-ther." The girls said her voice croaky and her breathing laboured . The figure sent a worried glance at each other and the crouched figure dusted the snow off of the girl and picked up her small freezing body . The figures walked back to the car putting the little girl in the back with the smaller figure and then drove off into the night.

When the girls eyes opened they were greeted by a bright light , her eyes squinted to adjust. As she glanced to her left side she saw a machine hooked up to her arm she relized she was in a hospital room. She turned her stiff neck to the side and saw a man with brown curly hair sleeping in a chair beside her , her head tilted in curiosity. Why would anyone , no less a stranger want to visit her .Her chest spasmed a she coughed violently waking the stranger up. The stranger looked up to see what the source of the noise was , then his eyes widened realising that it was her . "Are you alright,do you need any water? It's okay , calm down your in the hospital." The man panicked slightly, obviously not expecting her to be awake . Her face remained impassive and she croaked out "May i-i ha-ve some w-ater pl-please ?" .The man nodded and poured her a glass of water and handed it to her .The girl gulped down the water not coming up for air until she was satisfied."Excuse me but how long have I been her ,Sir ?" She said while avoiding eye contact ,playing with her hands in her laptop. The man regained his composure and put his glasses on " You've been here for two days , I'm going to tell the doctors that your awake now , alright?" She nodded still avoiding eye contact with him. As he left the room she started to wonder where her mother was 'Where is she , she should be here .Did she leave me , why am I here?'. Just as she was having her inner crisis a nurse walked in and a few other people stood by the door waiting for the nurse to do her checks before allowing them in. 

The older nurse's kind brown eye wrinkled as she smiled at the girl."Hiya honey , I'm just gonna do a few checks ,is that alright?" The girl nodded as she looked at the cover that were pulled over her legs . " Alright sweetheart, what's your name and age ?"  
"My name is Ophelia, Ophelia Lounds and I am eight years old ." The group of people at the door frowned at the name Lounds .  
"That's great honey , now do you feel any discomfort or pain?"  
" Not really no miss , I only have a slightly sore chest but that's from coughing." The nurse nodded and took off the stethoscope off from around her neck ."I'm going to have a listen to your chest now ,alright ?" The girl only nodded and complied when she was asked to take a deep breath in and out."Well sweetheart I'm going to prescribe you some antibiotics for your chest infection and it should be better , anything else?" Still avoiding eye contact she shook her head "No ,thank you. ".

As the nurse left four people walked in , including the man from earlier."Hi there Ophelia,my name is Dr Bloom and these are my colleagues .We're going to ask you a few questions is that alright?" The newly dubbed Ophelia nodded her curly red locks bouncing slightly."Alright then , do you know why you're here Ophelia ?" Dr Bloom asked  
"Not really ,no " Ophelia replied quietly making the four frown.  
"Your hear because you were found by a crime scene in the snow " a slightly threatening man told her " Why were you there ?"  
" I was th-" Ophelia was cut of by a cough which made her hunch over "excuse me , I was there because of my mother ". There was silence in the room as they tried to analyse her to see if she was lying.The tall slight tanned man spoke as though he chose his words carefully"Who might your mother be ?" All that could be heard was a faint mumble as the girl spoke as if it was a shameful thing to say . " What was that ?" Dr Bloom asked  
"My mother's name is Freddy Lounds , she was made to leave from the crime scene leaving me behind , I was waiting on her coming back to get me like she usually does after a few hours but she didn't come back for me , did she? ." Ophelia raised her voice an octave at the end hoping that tge group wouldnt shatter her small slitger of hope then she saw the looks of pity on the curly haired mans face . Silence passed over the room making the atmosphere almost unbearable even though it was quiet like she preferred it was too quiet .DecI ding to break the silence Ophelia asked in a small voice "If I may ask who found me? I would like to thank them for helping me ."  
A small smile graced the Dr Blooms face as she asked ." It was Dr Lector here along with Will Graham." Dr Bloom told her .  
"Well thank you for helping me , you didn't need to, you could have left me there , but you did so thank you ."  
"It's quite alright it wasn't any bother "  
" My mother says thank I should stay away from you all as your dangerous but she's wrong ,I think your very nice and would hurt anyone Mr Graham." Will went a shade of red with the comment .

The sound of heels broke through as Will was about to reply and a petite red head stormed through the door . Ophelia recoiled waiting for the noise "WHERE WERE YOU? I WENT BACK AND YOU WERENT THERE , WHY DIDN'T YOU WAIT ?" Ophelia's lip quivered at the noise,her mother regained composure quickly" Did you get anything?" Ophelia shook her head , her mother narrowed her eyes at her and tuted at her ."I'll pick you up when your discharged later , I've gotta go." The team watched as she left . "Ophelia..." Dr Bloom started " what did your mother want you to get exactly?"  
"Information, she uses me to get it as that's my purpose in life information even me be born was so she could have information. Thank you for coming but I think I rest now " They nodded giving her looks of pity as they left . 

It was silent now, no noise at all and now it was too quite .No quite noise for her to seek comfort with , just the isolation of silence.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, please leave a comment about what you think of it!
> 
> ~Thescottishpanda


End file.
